Fizz Ladra Folgorante
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40817 |no = 1445 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Fizz fu infinitamente grata a Zelnite per aver salvato più volte la Principessa del vento. Alcuni dicono persino che si fosse innamorata della galanteria del ladro. Se avesse potuto scegliere un’altra carriera al di fuori della cavalleria e della protezione della principessa, avrebbe di certo seguito le orme di Zelnite. Forse in quel caso ci sarebbero state più storie sul nobile ladro, incluse quelle sulle gesta di una ladra. |summon = Ora capisco come deve essersi sentito. Non c’è molta differenza fra un cavaliere e un ladro se entrambi combattono il male. |fusion = Eh, devo farmi perdonare. Coloro che provano a riempirsi le tasche con l’infedeltà ora risponderanno a me! |evolution = Ruberò tanti tesori quante sono le stelle del cielo! Ecco la ladra Fizz! |hp_base = 5967 |atk_base = 2563 |def_base = 2265 |rec_base = 2259 |hp_lord = 7997 |atk_lord = 3153 |def_lord = 2735 |rec_lord = 2739 |hp_anima = 9114 |rec_anima = 2441 |atk_breaker = 3451 |def_breaker = 2437 |atk_guardian = 2853 |def_guardian = 3033 |hp_oracle = 7847 |rec_oracle = 3186 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Urlo di giustizia divina |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici; i danni inflitti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 30% chance with 50% damage penalty, fills 10 BC when normal attacking & 50% boost to Atk/Def |bb = Presa saliente |bbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta notevolmente la velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni; aumenta numero di colpi e attacchi normali per 3 turni; considerevole aumento dell'efficacia CB per 3 turni |bbnote = 20% OD gauge fill rate, doubles (+1) normal hit count (extra hits at 20% damage) & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Burrasca del ladro furioso |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta notevolmente l'indicatore OD e aumento della velocità di riempimento dell’indicatore OD per 3 turni; aumenta numero di colpi e attacchi normali per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10% OD fill, 20% OD gauge fill rate & doubles (+1) hit count (extra hits at 20% damage) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Luce penetra-crepuscolo |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT e DIF per 5 turni; enorme aumento velocità riempimento barra OD per 5 turni e aumento degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 5 turni |ubbnote = 300% Atk/Def & 300% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = L’altro ladro |esitem = |esdescription = Massiccio aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità e aumento considerevole ATT e DIF per 3 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità (5000 danni) |esnote = 100% Atk/Def & 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate after 5000 damage |bb1 =* * * con 20% danni * * |bb10 =* * * con 20% danni * * |sbb1 =* * * * con 20% danni * |sbb10 =* * * * con 20% danni * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 40816 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento del numero dei colpi |omniskill3_1_note = +1 al normale numero di colpi |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Notevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD |omniskill4_1_note = 20% di aumento |omniskill4_2_sp = 60 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumento dei danni degli attacchi normali di LS su tutti i nemici |omniskill4_2_note = Il danno degli Attacchi normali sarà pari al 30% |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_4_note = 60% di aumento |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 50% di aumento. (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB") |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Per 3 turni, aggiunge un aumento considerevole del rilascio di CB e CC a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 40 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aumenta i danni dati dall’aumento del numero dei colpi di BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = +10% di aumento danno, 30% di danno totale |omniskill4_8_sp = 40 |omniskill4_8_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento della barra OD del SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 10% di aumento. 30% totale |notes = |addcat = La leggenda del ladro... |addcatname = Fizz Omni |Spset = Set 1 (OD Ares)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *40 Sp - Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento della barra OD del SBB |-| Set 2 (Hit e Idol)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *40 Sp - Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% *40 Sp - Aumenta i danni dati dall’aumento del numero dei colpi di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Arena/Colosseo)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *20 Sp - Aumento del numero dei colpi *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni (NON essenziale) *40 Sp - Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - Aumento del numero dei colpi *40 Sp - Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% *40 Sp - Aumenta i danni dati dall'aumento del numero dei colpi di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}